The Way I Loved You
by KKDollZ
Summary: Zeus looked sternly in Hera's direction, witnessing for the first time the saddened turmoil which dulled her somber eyes. "I won't promise that I'll never hurt you, because at one point or another-it will happen..."
1. Don't Cry Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Greek Mythology it/they belong to their respective owners. This story is just meant for entertainment purposes and I am not making any profit out of this nor do I intend to. It's all in good fun.

**A/N:** I am new to writing fanfic based on Zeus & Hera, actually...just Greek Mythology in general, so I just know the basics, like...who the 12 Olympians are and their respective duties as it pertains to them, so just bear with me. The reason why I chose to do a fic based on this couple is because I feel like they are misunderstood, well, Hera is mostly. And at first I'll admit, I wasn't too keen on the Goddess, I found it insane that I was always got paired up with her when we had to do Greek Mythology projects, mainly because Aphrodite was my favorite (which now Hera is because of _it_-Obvi!) and I was like _can't I have someone loving like her instead of someone bitter?_ Anyway, she grew on me the more I researched her and I began to understand things from her perspective and I feel like people have the wrong idea about her, so hopefully this will shed some light on them and their issues, and this is my take on **MY VERSION OF GREEK MYTHOLOGY**-just to make it clear **_MY._**

**_Alert: Mature Content-you've been warned, I didn't corrupt you._**

* * *

**Don't Cry Out**

**"Being hurt by someone you truly care about leaves a hole in your heart that only love can fill."**

**-Anonymous**

Her head was throbbing in sheer agony as she tried to lift herself up from the cold, marble ground. Her feeble movements bringing on another horrible pang of distress coming from her ribs. She tried at best to ignore the pain consuming her whole being, attempting to remain focused on the task she had set upon herself...getting back up on her feet, only just now registering that the labor she had asked of herself was one that was easier said than done. She sobbed loudly in the confinements of her bedchamber, her chest breaking in spasms with the uncontrollable sobs she had long since forgotten how to keep under direction.

She gripped the arm chair closest to her to help her draw herself back up, her lithe body trembling as she managed to get herself in a sitting position. She inhaled a deep breath in hopes of stopping the onslaught of tears running down her cheeks, sitting in complete silence momentarily to regain some much needed composure.

After she was sure she had become devoid of any remaining tears she brought her hands up to her face shakily, wiping away at her cheeks hastily, wincing when one of her palms came in contact with her swollen and bruised jaw. She huffed an exasperated breath, mustering up the strength; she doubted she still possessed, to stand. Her sudden movements causing the wet traces of their pairing to trickle on her thighs. She felt the bile begin to rise in her throat, her insides revolting with disgust and humiliation. She looked frantically around her, settling for her tattered robe and shamefully wiping her thighs clean. She felt a new tide of tears making their presence known as the overwhelming sense of revulsion began to consume her.

_No God in their right state of mind would ever look at me the same way as they did before- no one would even stand the mere sight of me, not that I could blame them,_ she thought to herself.

She laid her head over the arm that rested on top of the chair and hid her face in the inside curve of her elbow as she wept wildly.

_Flashback_

"Please! Please, don't this to me!" She was begging now, trying to appeal to him as his sister as she quivered underneath him.

He glared directly at her, appalled that she would even refuse him in the first place, he was after all, the King of the Gods. She had no choice but to oblige. "I warned you about keeping your mouth shut...now I'll have to shut it for you!" He yelled in irritation, punching her angrily on the jaw.

She winced in pain, bringing her hands up to cup her face but he smacked them away from her, grabbing both of her wrist in his one hand and pulling them roughly above her head. "It's better if you don't fight the inevitable, you'll find that it's only a losing battle." He reached for her throat with his free hand, turning her head sideways and trailing hot, lust-filled kisses down the length of her neck before placing his lips on a spot located just above her clavicle and suckling on the tender skin, unable to resist the impulse of branding her as his. She trembled convulsively with anger at his possessiveness, she wasn't about to let him take advantage of her, even if he was the King of Heaven and Earth-she'd fight until the end.

"Get off of me!" She screamed, struggling crazily against him, twisting her arms every which way to get him to release her.

He smirked against her neck, "Don't say I didn't warn you," he backed himself up away from her to readjust himself, and she took the opportunity to shove him further away using the soles of her feet with unimaginable force, that it surprised even her. He released the tight grip he had on her wrists, falling back on the marble floor hard. "You're only making this worse for yourself."

His eyes followed her form, anticipating his next attack as he stalked her. He reached for her ankle, pulling it backwards harshly just as she was about to stand. She landed with a loud crash, the side of her head bouncing off the ground as she fell. She cried out in agony, gripping her head as she withered to her side, the ichor dripping from her forehead instantly. "Now stand up," He commanded her. She ignored him, so he grabbed her by the hair, lifting her up. She held his arms in her hands trying to get him to loosen his hold, and to her shock...he did, but only to position them on her upper arms, pushing her backwards without warning against the wall rudely.

She gasped for air, holding onto his broad shoulders for balance, when Zeus felt her slipping back down he wrapped a strong arm around her slender waist while pushing himself further against her and grounding his pelvis into hers, eliciting an inaudible moan from her as his lips swiftly met hers, his tongue invading her mouth, ignoring her angered protests. "Scream for me," he said in her ear breathlessly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She looked him straight in the eyes, trying to keep the tears from streaming down her face.

"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers to," He said unamused, moving his arm from her waist to the side of her body and up her chest, finally setting it on her neck, clutching hard.

She quickly grabbed onto his arm with both hands, desperately trying to pull it off from around her. Her eyes widen with alarm as panic began to set in, his grip blocked her airway like a vice, she couldn't breathe and really felt she was down to her last breath. "Do you know how easy it would be to just kill you right now?" He studied her expression with amusement. "The deader the better, that way...you won't fight as much."

She pushed at his chest, clawed at his arm and hand as she felt her eyes rolling in the back of her head, fighting to keep consciousness.

"But I've only just begun to have my fun, and, I am enjoying the fight in you." He leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead before continuing. "The others never fought, well, some become complacent while others never fought as much because they accepted their fate, but you...you're different."

He smirked, a sinister gleam in his eyes before swinging her forward and dropping her back onto the floor callously.

Upon her fall she wrapped her own hands around her neck soothingly, gasping for air as quickly as she was capable of.

"On your knees," He ordered, towering over her.

She coward away from him, shaking her head vehemently as her mind registered his demand. "No!" She cried. "Please don't make me, please don't..." she backpedaled from her position on the floor until her back touched the wall. There was no place left to run.

"Don't think about it," he approached her slowly and meticulously, dragging out the tension between them. "Just do it, it's easier that way."

He kept his eyes fixed on her terrified gaze, disrobing, exposing himself to her.

"I don't want to," she sobbed, dread paralyzing her in place. "I just can't!"

"But you will!" He growled.

She felt sick to her core, her body trembling at the thought of what was undoubtedly going to take place, but still, she could not just sit there and do nothing. "Please," Her bloodshot eyes held his dark ones, her tear-stricken face pleading. "I'm begging you, please stop..."

"You bite me, and this time...I will kill you." He spat, his voice frightening.

She whimpered, feeling herself going rigid with fear. The menacing silence killing her softly, her chest heaving painfully, her breaths coming in intervals between her constricting sobs.

Zeus became angry at her, _did she really find him repulsive?_ He shook his head, shoving the thought to the back of his head, becoming distant and cold just like before.

He took her head in his hands and she sealed her eyes firmly shut just like she did with her mouth.

"Hera," he called out to her. "I want you to look me in the eyes."

"I can't." She cried. It'd hurt too much.

"If you value your life, do it now." He voiced coldly.

She wrapped her head around what he just said, and did as he instructed, her eyes locked with his sinister ones with evident apprehension. His eyes not the beautiful, mesmerizing gray she knew them once to be, but now dark as coal-void of any compassion. She didn't even recognize him anymore. _Who was he?_

She shakily placed a hand around him, reluctantly moving herself forward and finally taking him in her mouth. Zeus let out a shaky breath as she began a steady rhythm. He let escape a loud groan as she slid herself forward, taking in as much if him as she could before starting up again the same rhythmic movements. The sensation her tongue caused as she massaged him drove him wild with pleasure, so much so that he couldn't fight the urge to thrust himself deeper inside of her mouth. He weaved his hands with her hair, readjusting her head before plunging himself back into her mouth with force. She moved her hands to his waist, attempting to create some distance between them as she whined in objection towards his actions. Her own actions of objection deriving only pleasure as he groaned in desire. She pushed and shoved furiously against him adamantly until she was finally able to remove herself from him before his release.

"I really wish you hadn't done that," He grunt in discontent of being denied the release he was looking for. "But then again, I'm kind of glad you did." He told her while she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, trying to catch her breath but it was becoming difficult for her to do with her uncontrollable crying, adding stress to her hyperventilation.

"Come," He pulled her up from the forearm. "We're not finished here just yet."

"No!" She began to fight him off, aimlessly throwing her hands towards him in order to connect with him in any way possible.

"When will you learn that I am stronger than you?" He asked in irritation, humoring her by allowing her time to get away. He knew it useless to try, she was trapped.

She crawled over to the console table, using it as support to elevate herself up, the pain from the blow to her head still wearing her down, making everything seem like one huge blur, she didn't even see Zeus coming towards her from the corner of her eye.

"That's for making me wait," he kicked her hard in the ribs, and she screeched in pain, losing her breath. "And that's for denying yourself to me in the first place." He kicked her with twice the amount of force and her body fell loosely over the console table, gasping weakly.

He crouched down to her level beside her. "I would have preferred to use less violence on you than necessary, but you brought this on yourself. You have no one to blame but yourself. I was willing to be reasonable with you, but you ruined any chances of that ever happening."

She sucked in a huge breath, maneuvering one hand across her stomach while pushing herself away from the table with the other, enduring the shock of pain that pulsed through her entire body. She didn't think she could hate with as much venom as she hated Zeus now, all she wanted was to stay as far away from him as possible. It made her ill to think and know that he was in close proximity of her. He was a pathetic excuse of a God, and even more-of a King. She wanted nothing more than to castrate him for what he was putting her through and what he undoubtedly put other women and Goddesses through. He didn't deserve to so much as breathe.

"Fine." She sighed heavily. "You win. I'm not going to fight you anymore on this. What do you want me to do?"

"I knew you'd see it my way." He grinned, moving closer to her, placing an arm over his shoulders and she couldn't help but flinch at his touch. "Relax," he instructed her as he brought his other hand under the curve of her knees, scooping her into his arms, and placing her gently on the plush bed.

"This won't hurt...much." He voiced, hovering above her.

She reached for his face, placing a hand promptly on either side of him, nodding before opening her mouth to speak, "How about this?" She asked, mustering all the strength left in her to kick him hard on the groin. She pushed him sideways off of her as he yelped, sliding her legs forward and falling off the bed.

"Whore!" He bellowed, composing himself.

"Did you honestly think it was going to be that easy?" She raised an eyebrow in disbelief, not wasting any time to look at him as she limped to the doors. "Locked," she said under her breath, disappointed, but not surprised.

"Now you be honest...did you?" He replied, standing behind her only a few feet away.

"For a second there," she turned slowly to face him, bracing herself for the torturous punishment that was sure to follow. "Yes. I did."

"I almost feel as if I should be slightly disappointed that things didn't turn out the way you wanted them to, but the sum of what I want always outweighs what you want."

He stood directly in front of her now. "Tell me, how does it feel to know that all your efforts have been in vain?" He raised his hand in the air, backhanding her angrily, cutting her lower lip open.

She lost her footing due to the brute impact, but he caught her, lifting her up and placing her legs on either side of his waist, pinning her between his body and the door. "You owe me a scream." He stated dangerously before crushing his lips painfully to her already swollen ones. She squirmed, hoping the struggle would cause him to release her, but he was unyielding. When he removed his lips from hers, she caught her gaze with his, and wiped her mouth viciously-spitting a mixture of her immortal blood and saliva on his face with definite defiance in tact. "You disgust me."

He dropped her on the bed gracelessly, tearing to shreds the once beautiful robe the Graces had made for her, gritting his teeth together as he cleaned his face with a piece of fabric before throwing it on the ground as well."I assure you that you'll live to regret that!" He screamed in her face, his features crazed and full of lust.

He hovered above her like before, clutching her hands above her head, halting her from her assault against him. "Are we done playing games now?" He asked while parting her legs open with his knees.

"Stop!" She yelled from the top of her lungs, hopelessly trying to keep her legs together. "I said no! No! Stop!"

He traced his fevered lips across her jawline, her neck, stopping briefly at her breast in admiration before taking one of her hardened nipples in his mouth while roughly massaging and squeezing the other breast with his hand.

"Stop! Please, just stop!" She protested, a fresh set of tears falling from her eyes a she tried to free herself. "Please leave me alone!"

"You're lying, you don't want me to leave you alone," he switched from one breast to the other, licking and nipping like he had done with the breast before. "This is want you want, you're a whore. Just admit it."

He brought his lips back to her ear, twisting her head to the right all the way through. "Say it out loud,"

"Please," she whimpered, lowly.

"Say it out loud, tell me you want me," He continued to coax her.

She sniffed. "I will say no such thing." She drawled out.

"Don't make me beat it out of you, Hera." He pushed her legs apart forcefully with his free hand and knees. Her body began to tremble nonstop, and she thrashed violently as he ran his rough fingers along her clit. "I know a whore when I see one," He smirked, "You're wet, now that proves to me that yes-you are in fact a liar, and yes-you do want me, not only that-but you need me."

She bit down on her lower lip hard, swallowing the ichor and muffling the moan that threatened to reveal itself, she cried silently feeling ashamed. "I'm begging you to stop,"

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He mocked, positioning himself, ready to enter her.

"Stop!" She screamed, tugging at her wrists erratically, and he held on to them tighter-with bruising force as he dug himself inside her violently, without warning.

They both gasped in unison at the pleasurable and painful sensation. He thrust himself deeper, not allowing her any time to adjust to his size, instead relishing on the physical ecstasy he was receiving.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" She cried, but her cries fell on deaf ears.

He pulled himself out, thrusting harder this time, finding his rhythm. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to pretend she was somewhere else but there, but it was impossible. It was impossible to ignore the pain she was experiencing now. She tried to stop herself from crying, but it was useless. She'd lost control, she'd lost control of her own body-she was betrayed.

"Open your eyes and look at me!" He demanded.

She ignored him and he slapped her across the face, jerking her head to get her to comply to him. "Listen to me when I am talking to you," He said through his clenched jaw, "Look at me."

She inhaled sharply, giving in to him. He plunged himself mercilessly inside her, repeating his motions, his less than gentle actions caused her to reciprocate by swaying her hips in pain, and she cursed herself mentally when she felt him get harder inside her. He growled and his actions become even more animalistic, thrusting harder, deeper, faster.

"Please, no! You're hurting me, stop... I said stop! Her screams got louder, her sobs heavier, and she felt physically and emotionally drained.

He groaned, feeling close to his release, if he could only...

"I'm going to let go of your wrist, but if you do something foolish, Hera, trust me when I say I will kill you-don't test me. Do you understand?" He looked her in the eyes, removing himself from inside her.

She whimpered, nodding that she understood. She was too frightened now, and too tired to fight. He released her wrists carefully, still uncertain if to trust her or not. When he read the fear that was written all over her face, only then did he release her hands completely.

He roamed his hands down every inch of her body and she fought back the impulse to strike him in the jaw, he took a hold of her waist to match his movements and inserted himself back inside her, thrusting vigorously. It seemed almost impossible but he proved her wrong when he buried himself further within her, jolting their hips together. Her eyes widen and she gasped sharply for air, she couldn't help but try to push him off, the pain was unbearable, but her hasty movements weren't enough to unsettle him. His pace quickened and she clenched around him. He felt himself on the brink of losing all control, his body demanding release that only she was capable of giving him. He wrapped her left leg around his shoulder, brushing against her clit with every thrust. She arched her body, moaning and sobbing at the same time out of pain and pleasure. He groaned pulling himself further inside her, casting her one last look before allowing the overwhelming pleasure to command all his senses as he leaned in to capture her lips in a heated kiss, moaning her name on her lips as he came inside her, while everything else faded into the blackness.

_End Flashback_

She sniffed, ridding herself of her tears as she came to the present and realization began to hit her. She reached over to grab one of the bedsheets hurriedly, working slowly to get herself back up again, her legs wavering and unbalanced. She used the walls and objects around her to keep her stable and balanced, clumsily wrapping the bed sheet around her figure, whining with every movement she made, her body ached all around and she was terribly sore. Ultimately she made it to her vanity mirror, cleaning up her disheveled appearance at best. She'd rather die than have everyone know that she had been raped by Zeus, her brother-the one person who had promised to protect her and keep her safe, out of harms way. She laughed without humor, leaving the constraints of her room.

The corridors were surprisingly empty, with the exception of Aphrodite; who she managed to dodge before making it to her destination. She would have knocked before entering had she not felt that the boundaries of respect and courtesy were more than lost between them. She gripped the handles of the doors, tightly, knuckles pale-white, she wanted to make sure she could sum up enough courage before making it pass the doors. She inhaled deeply with anticipation as the doors fell open and she came face-to-face-with her attacker, Zeus.

"Regarding your proposal before," She choked back her sobs. "The answer...the answer is y-ye-yes."

And he smirked satisfyingly back towards her.

* * *

**A/N: **I would really like to hear what you guys think in regards to it (especially since I've never written smut quite like this before, I mean...rape is pretty dark, so yeah...wait. Is it even considered smut if it's rape? Idk that I think it's smutty when I put it that way, whatever.)...anyway, yay, or nay? Do you guys like? And also, if you guys have any constructive criticism that would help me get better, I welcome it-I promise you won't hurt my feelings. Also this chapter was kinda inspired, but not entirely by Shiny Toy Guns' Don't Cry Out and the name of the fic was inspired by Taylor Swift's The Way I Loved You, if you guys want to check those songs out, by all means. Thanks!

TBC...


	2. Virgin State of Mind

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Greek Mythology it/they belong to their respective owners. This story is just meant for entertainment purposes and I am not making any profit out of this nor do I intend to. It's all in good fun.

A/N: As promised, here is the latest update! Oh! Before on that Author's Note I did say maybe Thursday was when there would be an update, but not to quote me on it as it was not set in stone and I just noticed I forgot to say when you could expect the next update and that day was Sunday, but I completely forgot that it was Father's Day that day-and then the following week I just couldn't update at all, so it had to wait until today, but hey-it's here! Anyway, I am so nervous about this chapter, I feel like I might be letting you guys down here and setting myself up for failure, but hopefully you don't abandon me (crosses fingers) and that you actually end up liking it, but who knows, really.

* * *

**Virgin State of Mind**

**"The pain of the mind is worse than the pain of the body"**

**- Publilius Syrus**

The tears streamed freely down her cheeks as she sat in the midst of the hot, blazing pool of water surrounding her, watching with terrified eyes as her once painfully exposed, raw flesh reverted itself back to its previous soft and translucent, fair skin, decorated with all sorts of bruising due to the unyielding blows connecting to her delicate body, rupturing the small, fragile blood vessels from within, courtesy of the Almighty King of the Gods, Zeus.

Overcome with frenzy, Hera rapidly reached for the embroidered cloth, splattering the ambrosial scent of olive oil over it and plunging it quickly into the water before scrubbing every inch of her body clean to her standards; just like she had done one too many times before on this particular day and the days prior to this one.

Feeling somewhat content with herself she began splashing the hot-boiling water over her exposed skin, closing her eyes together, tightly, and biting the inside of her cheek to muffle her own cries of pain as she attempted to endure the now familiar ritual. Upon finishing the task, she silently hoped for the worst to be far behind her, she couldn't even stomach the mere sight of her own reflection as it haunted her every second of the day-proving to be more than she could ever bear to deal with.

She extended her arms slowly, examining herself carefully before continuing to examine the rest of her body and just when she was about to gasp with joy...her raw, beaten skin started to fade back to its original, tarnishing itself once again with the same, recognizable torn wounds accompanied by crimson and plum colored bruises; some more prominent than others, like the unbearable hand print he left on one of her roughly shaken triceps.

She quickly angered, feeling hopeless and defeated with herself as she slapped her hands furiously against the water. Unable to restrain her suppressed feelings of pain and sorrow for much longer, she released a saddened scream of melancholy and anguish, sinking herself deeper into the water, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Lady Hera," Euphrosyne spoke softly after knocking on the door briefly, feeling completely uncomfortable after what little she had heard coming from the other side of the door.

Hera's eyes widened as she pushed herself up to a sitting position, quickly bringing both her hands up to her face and forcibly placing them over her mouth to silence the continuing onslaught of sobs, inwardly commanding herself to regain her composure and a steady breathing pattern.

"I...I-I don't mean to interrupt you-especially after you made it clear that you'd much rather be left alone; which we have gladly passed along to all your visitors as we stand guard outside your bedchamber, just like you instructed but...your sisters: Demeter and Hestia are awaiting you now and...and they assure us that all three of you agreed on attending King Zeus and Queen Leto's Anniversary..."

She automatically cringed at the mention of his name while her stomach churned violently at the thought of his very pregnant wife, Leto. She had always been very polite and generous towards Hera and now...Hera couldn't even fathom what there relationship would be like the moment Leto-and all of Olympus, would inevitably come to know about her and Zeus' upcoming nuptials. With what dignity was she even going to carry herself with during their whole anniversary celebration knowing that it was based on a lie, Zeus no longer loved her like he once did before and it was saddening to know that Leto had now been demoted as nothing more than just a phase, and it hurt Hera even more knowing that she herself would be just another phase. What would become of her the day Zeus' infatuation with her diminished? How could she possibly go back to being just Hera after what he'd done to her?

The reality of what was sure to come within their marriage destroying Hera down to her innermost self because she knew they were never meant for each other and how could they ever be? They were the polar opposite, with different views, ideals and values in the realm of marriage-it would never work out between them, not when they both knew very well that they couldn't make it right when it was wrong to begin with. It pained her severely more than Zeus could ever know or imagine, regardless if she did or did not love him in a romantic fashion because either way...she would still fail at life-annihilating her birth right and everything she ever stood for and every time she thought about it, she detested Zeus that much more for shattering the goddess she once was or perhaps could have been. She honestly believed he had broken her badly beyond repair and in more ways than one, even right down to her entire significance and all she could ever do was just stand there-witness to the demise of their own holy matrimony; very much in the sense like she was doing now...witnessing the demise of her once former self and it shook her to tears as the feeling of despair washed completely over her.

"Lady Hera," Euphrosyne voiced with evident worry. "Is everything all right? I know it is not in my place to question-and believe me, it was not my intention to eavesdrop, but before...you sounded a bit, well...doleful? Should there be reason for me to worry? Should I call in your sisters?"

Hera opened her mouth to speak, but she drew a blank, unable to form the exact words to say. She wasn't feeling at all up to seeing anyone-least of all her sisters. She was afraid of what they would think, of what they would say, or do! Would they even look at her in the same way? Would they empathize or snarl in disgust?

Euphrosyne listened tentatively, her left ear pressed against the door for any signs of further distress, but she heard nothing in return. "Are you all right? I'm extremely worried, should I go get help?"

"No!" Hera spoke suddenly. "No, I'm fine."

"What is going on?" Hestia said, appearing confused. "Is something wrong with our sister that we should know about?"

"Immediately." Demeter added with authority. She knew by the evident distress written all over Euphrosyne that something was wrong with her youngest sister, and with Hera being part of her immediate family and all, she didn't want to be kept in the dark for she cared and loved her sisters deeply.

"I'm sorry," Thalia spoke on her sister's behalf, bashfully. "But you're really not supposed to be in here." She stood firmly behind Hestia and Demeter while Aglaea stood closely beside her, fumbling with her fingers nervously.

Euphrosyne glanced at Thalia, silently thanking her before continuing, "We were given strict orders to follow by Lady Hera..."

"Hera," Demeter made her way through, knocking on the door with the back of her hand. "Is everything fine, dear?"

Hestia looked over at Eurphrosyne and her sisters apologetically, she understood that they were only trying to follow Hera's orders, but as sisters themselves, surely they would also understand where she and Demeter were coming from.

Over on the other side of the door, Hera was overcome with fear, swiftly splashing water over her face, trying to wash away the tears. Her sudden movements causing discomfort on her bruised ribs and she bite down hard on the inside of her cheek to keep from whimpering out in torture, but continued to push herself up and out of the luxurious master bath upon hearing the conversation outside, covering herself adequately in a haste.

The pain on her side seemed to be more than she could handle and she limped to the nearest wall, leaning back against it and slumping down on the floor with her arms wrapped around her waist firmly, shutting her eyes in an effort to stop the tears.

"Please, just go away. Just leave." She whispered, softly. "Leave."

Demeter and Hestia's eyes locked briefly in concern before Demeter placed her hand over the doorknob, readily. She decided to knock one last time, not wanting to barge in unwelcome. "Is it all right with you if we step inside for just a moment? Are you decent?"

"In a minute!" Hera yelled from where she sat on the ground, feeling immobilized from the pain and growing panic in her chest. She had been extremely fearful of this encounter, going above and beyond to avoid her sisters at all cost.

"We're coming in," Demeter announced, turning the doorknob and opening the door slowly.

Hera staggered for words, her eyes closing in on the door in front of her. "Wait!" She outstretched her arm, pushing back the door closed what little distance Demeter successfully obliged open.

"Hera!" Demeter shook the doorknob crazily, eyeing Hestia with a mixture of worry and annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Hestia asked, her gaze dropping to the doorknob. "Maybe it's best we don't try."

"Nonsense, she's obviously not well." Demeter huffed, knocking on the door loudly this time around, while Thalia and her sisters gracefully excused themselves with the acknowledgement of Hestia.

"Hera! Please let us inside! We are only trying to help!"

Hera ignored her sister's pleas, evidently shocked as she attempted to make sense of the wave of energy running through her entire body at the thought of Demeter implementing her will.

"I...uh...the door, it must be stuck." She replied back. "Just give me a moment while I try to fix it."

She continued to stare at her own arm mystified, unsure of what to think or how to process what she had just done and how because as far as she was concerned, she'd never been capable of such a thing.

"It seemed to be just fine before?" Demeter remarked, doubtfully.

"Yeah, but you know what..." Hera brought herself back up to her feet carefully, her arm still outstretched in front of her, she figured that if the wave of powerful energy was the only thing keeping her sisters from entering, it probably be wise to keep her arm in the same position until she was sure she had the situation under control.

"Sometimes that door has a life of it's own. I should probably do something about it, but it always seems to slip my mind." She shook her head in an effort to clear her previous thoughts before reaching the door, opening it just enough to peer with one eye.

"There we go," She put on a happy expression, pretending to be preoccupied with the door. "Sorry about the struggle you had going on there."

"Yes, well, we're sorry too, isn't that right Demeter?" Hestia turned in Demeter's direction, rolling her eyes at her for making a mountain out of a molehill...as always.

Demeter cleared her throat, sheepishly placing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Of course, really sorry, but you know very well how I can get...I'm still trying to work on it. I do realize I can be very overbearing at times."

"It's all right, I understand." Hera nodded, smiling halfheartedly. "So, care to tell me what is with all the commotion? Did I miss something?"

Hestia shrugged. "Perhaps missed us, give or take about half an hour ago?"

"Yeah, what gives?" Demeter added. "I thought we all agreed to meet up at the main hall for Leto and Zeus' festivities. Speaking of which...they must be wondering where we are by now."

"About that..." Hera began, stopping only to take a deep breath. "I don't really feel up for it and I do apologize for keeping you waiting, but you go ahead and have fun without me."

"Oh, honey! What's wrong?" Hestia voiced in concern, approaching Hera but halting in place as the door between them prevented her from getting any closer.

_Everything! Absolutely everything!_ Hera screamed from inside her head, but refrained from speaking the words out loud. "It's really not something to trouble yourself over, I can assure you, I'm fine...just need some time to myself, nothing to it."

"Hera, I understand, I do but your timing is just a tad bit off." Demeter paused, shooting a quick glance of apprehension in Hestia's direction. She was positive Zeus wasn't going to be thrilled about this; he had specifically requested for all the immortals to be present during this celebration and she feared for Hera's safety for Zeus was not merciful upon those who he felt disrespected him in such a manner. "I beg you to reconsider."

"Demeter, Hestia...I get that you are concerned over my well being, but I have made up my mind and I am not going. Nothing you two say or do is going to reverse that decision. So please, go." She gestured. "Have fun, enjoy yourselves!"

"But-"

"But nothing!" Hera cut Hestia off, she was growing tired of the facade-all she wanted was to be alone, she wasn't asking for too much, but they really were making it difficult for her to keep up with the pretense. Times like these were when she wished they didn't care so much about her. "Should Zeus or Leto have a problem with my absence, they can come see me about it and we'll settle the matter. I can fight my own battles-I don't need either of you by my side to fight them for me."

"Hera that's a little unfair, don't you think? All we've ever done was try to look out for you, protect you." Demeter took a couple of steps forward, but was stopped by Hestia as she took a hold of her upper arm, securing her grip.

_Protect me? Right. Where were you the night Zeus sexually assaulted me? I don't recall you trying to protect me then!_ Was what Hera really wanted to say, but chose not to. No one needed to know about her shameful secret. "I'm not a child, I don't need your protection."

"How about we not get into this now, it's not right. We're sisters, let's not allow pettiness to get in between us because at the end of the day-we're all we have. Choose your battles wisely." Hestia told both Demeter and Hera before resuming. "Come along Demeter, our presence is required elsewhere. We'll be back later to see how you're doing, that is, if you so wish."

Hera would much rather not hurt her sisters, but if pushing them away was the only way to shield them from the truth, then it was what needed to be done. "Hestia?" She spoke.

"Yes, Hera?" She stopped in her tracks, followed by Demeter who was faithfully by her side.

"Would you kindly tell the Graces they are released from their duties for the rest of the night and free to attend the celebration as ordered by the King and Queen."

"As you wish, sister." Hestia responded before turning away from her, following Demeter out of Hera's bedchamber. She had barely made it to the door when Hera called out to her again.

"Oh, and one final request. Please do me the favor of not coming back to check on me later in the day. Your presence, as well as Demeter's, has been overwhelmingly enough for one day, quite exhausting really." As soon as the words left her mouth, she shut the door to the bathroom close, locking it before resting her forehead against it and loathing herself for what she had just said to her sisters. She couldn't help think that if only she had half their courage and strength, perhaps she wouldn't have been caught in this predicament.

_If only, _she thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, for those of you who hadn't already noticed, this chapter was kind of inspired by K's Choice 'Virgin State of Mind' it's a really touching song and if you guys haven't heard it-you must! Yep, that good! So should I continue, or not?

TBC...?


	3. Disconnected

******Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Greek Mythology it/they belong to their respective owners. This story is just meant for entertainment purposes and I am not making any profit out of this nor do I intend to. It's all in good fun.

**A/N: **Okay, so I wasn't 100% convinced of the original chapter titled 'Disconnected' so I revised it and made some changes. I hope you guys don't mind reading it all over again, but I deemed it necessary to the direction I want this story to go, so yeah, enjoy?

**_Alert: Mature Content-you've been warned, I didn't corrupt you._**

* * *

**Disconnected**

**"There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you."**

**- Maya Angelou**

She sat by her lonesome self, curled up in a fetal position, staring distantly away at the night sky and moving bodies as they rejoiced; in honor of Zeus and Leto, from her place near the foot of the bed. She wanted so much to feel like a part of them again, but at the moment, that feeling was unattainable. If anything, she felt even more disconnected from them than ever before.

She sighed heavily, bringing her head back down to rest on the arm that lay lazily over her knees, closing her eyes and involuntarily drifting back to the dark place within, shutting away the rest of the world behind her.

_Flashback_

His breath felt hot against her skin as he placed fervent and sloppy kisses up the valley between her firm and full breasts, reaching the column of her neck. His right arm moved slowly toward her thigh, massaging roughly; and now with familiarity, while his other hand found its way up the side of her slim stomach, cupping one of her breasts and squeezing lightly before stroking her nipple gently with his thumb.

"Please, not again, please..." she sobbed quietly, mechanically moving her head sideways in protest as her body shook underneath his own.

"Shhh..." he mumbled against her soft skin, lifting her leg and pushing it around his waist, positioning himself in her entrance. "Just relax. It's going to be fine."

"No!" She shook her head vehemently. "No, it's not-it isn't fine!" She mustered what little strength she had, trying to shove him off from on top of her.

"We've been through this before, Hera." He said, dropping his whole weight on top of her to keep her in place and hurriedly moving his hand from her thigh to grip her left arm above her head. "You're going to be okay, there is no reason for you to fight against it."

"Zeus, I want you to stop!" She spoke loudly, pushing against his broad shoulder with her free hand.

"Stop what?" He replied, before capturing her lips with his. "Hmmm?"

"No!" She protested against his ardent lips, shaking her arm free and attempting to push herself way from him instead. "Don't touch me."

_End Flashback_

Hera's eyes shot wide open as her chest began to rise up and down furiously, working rapidly to get oxygen into her lungs.

_Flashback_

"Hera, stop, stop, stop." He pushed her arms away from his chest, clutching her head still. "Look at me. Stop."

She looked at him in a sickening manner, a fresh batch of tears streaming down her cheeks. "What? How can you even..."

She felt his rushed movements as he buried his full length in her warmth. "No..." she cried, and he took possession of her bruised lips, muffling her whimper.

_End Flashback_

She pushed herself backwards and into a hidden corner, placing a hand over each of her ears, silencing her own cries of help, biting on her lower lip achingly and praying that the physical pain coming from her lip was more than enough to distract from her inner turmoil.

_Flashback_

He slid out of her, repositioning them both to his liking and clasping one of his hands over her mouth again quickly. It was easier for him that way, to have her choke on her own words, he didn't want to have to hear from her how much he was actually hurting her or how much she really despised him. He didn't want to know nor did he find the need within him to know.

He roamed his free hand all over her body, digging his hands into her flesh, wanting desperately to remember every part of her and the way she felt as he continued to pump in and out of her with a vigorous rhythm. His pace quickened with every thrust and she fought harder against him; slapping at his back and pulling on his hair, but to no avail.

_End Flashback_

"Stop!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Help!"

"It's all right. You're all right."

"Get off me!" She smacked his hands from her shoulders. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Hera, sweetheart. Open your eyes, it's okay. I won't hurt you." He assured her, trying to maneuver off the veil that hid Hera's beautiful face to better help her out of her haze.

She felt his hand creeping to her cheek and instinctively she pulled it away from around the wrist.

"Leto?" She breathed heavily upon waking up and coming face-to-face with Zeus' wife.

"Oh my God..." she huffed, breathlessly, letting go of her wrist and trying to get a grip of herself. "Your Majesty, I do apologize. I had no idea it was you and...I kind of wish you would have informed me of your visit earlier, had I known-"

"Had you known, you wouldn't have agreed to the visit, now had you? And, be honest, Hera?" Leto interrupted.

She shook her head, shrugging before readjusting the dark veil. "I..." she started to say, losing her voice, not really wanting to respond to her question. "It's not that...it's just-"

"I mean lately it seems you are far to busy to bother with anyone that isn't Zeus, and if I am being truthful, under any other circumstance I probably would be jealous given the fact that Zeus' track record isn't all that admirable, but at least I can take comfort knowing you are one of the few women I can trust around my husband."

"Of course." Hera sighed, avoiding her gaze, guilt taking refuge in her heart and she cursed Zeus' silently in the confinements of her troubled mind. Guilt should be seeking him out for companionship not her.

"Speaking of Zeus..." Leto said lowly, timidly, as if contemplating her next words.

"Yes?" Hera replied cautiously, her heart beating rapidly inside her chest, fearful of what Leto might disclose next. She gulped discreetly while carefully noting the distraught and confused contortions of Leto's features.

_Could it be possible that Leto is only here to humor me? That perhaps she knows all about what happened between Zeus and I. What if Zeus altered the truth to make himself look good in Leto's eyes? Would she even allow me the chance to explain myself to her? Would she hear me?_ Hera thought, her mind swarming with a million questions as she conjured up different scenarios in her head of the many ways this conversation could go wrong.

After a moment of excruciating silence between the two it wasn't long before Leto's eyes began to shift uncomfortably, not really sure of where to begin, but finally resting them on Hera, clearing her throat to speak. "I mean, it's now getting to the point where it's so unbearable, and I just...I really need someone there for me."

Hera stared at her confusingly, waiting for Leto to continue, but she didn't. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure that I follow?"

Leto sighed, getting a hold back on her composure. "No, I'm sorry. It's been a long time since I've conversed with anyone; it's kind of a long story." She rolled her eyes, remembering when Zeus brought her to live on Mount Olympus, limiting the amount of contact she had with others. It was only until later that she realized why...to keep his extramarital affairs from her knowledge.

"But, I know I can confide in you, can I not, Hera?" Leto revealed, her glossy, hazel eyes saddened as she spoke.

"Yes, my Queen." Hera whispered, raising herself from the bed, uncertain of the direction their conversation was going and it made her uneasy towards Leto.

"Would you find it hard to believe that my marriage is falling apart?" Leto announced, bluntly, which left Hera speechless. She would have never thought Leto to reveal the real state of her marriage, not just to her, but to anyone really. She'd always taken such pride to being the wife of Zeus and she would never allow anyone to think any different-not even under the scrutiny when another of Zeus' affairs came to surface.

Leto sniffed, keeping her tears at bay while Hera glanced at her sympathetically, feeling even worst about herself, but more angry at Leto for feeling the need to uncover the state of her marriage. She couldn't help but feel that she somehow was to blame for it all, even if she hadn't caused the rift between them deliberately.

_I'm the reason for her unhappiness._ Hera struggled, inwardly.

"On second thought, don't answer that. I don't think I'd be able to handle your honesty about my marriage when I've been trying so hard to deny it in front of others for so long." She paused, closing her eyes and taking a long, deep breath before holding her head up high. "I feel like I alone am the sadness within our relationship and the worst part of it all is...I don't even know when I invited this dark cloud to hover about us."

Hera bit her lower lip nervously, relating to Leto's agony and watching helplessly as she continued to accuse herself of all the failures within their marriage.

"I gave him everything-everything I ever had and was. I gave him so much of myself that I lost my identity somewhere along the way. I devoted myself to him completely and it's as if it meant nothing to him. His cold disregard towards me has reduced me to nothing, to the point that I myself began to believe that I was nothing, loved by no one, least of all by the one who promised to love me until the end of forever."

Hera lowered her head, not knowing where to hide and sparing only a few glances in Leto's direction as she spoke.

"I foolishly thought that maybe bearing his children would be a quick solution to the problem, and then it happened, we were expecting our first child. I remember him being so happy-perhaps the happiest I've ever seen him throughout our marriage, and then-" she stopped abruptly, her breath caught in her throat as her gaze began to distant itself from reality.

"Leto...?" Hera spoke softly, almost fearful; the look on Leto's face very disconcerting.

_Flashback_

"Tell me why!" Leto pleaded, angrily at Zeus. "What makes her so damn better than me?"

Zeus rolled his eyes, annoyed of the same old conversation. "Leto, let's not do this tonight." He stated, dangerously, before moving past her.

"Then when!" Leto exclaimed. "Huh? When? When will be the perfect timing for you since you never seem to want to discuss the issue!"

"Because there is nothing to discuss over the matter!" Zeus roared, matching her anger and breathing heavily, his face mere inches way from hers. "Shut. Up. Do you understand? You should try hearing yourself from my end." He spat the last sentence in her face with venom before resuming his way out of their bedchamber.

"Oh no you don't!" Leto hurried her legs as best she could after him. "You don't get to walk out on me, not this time-I won't allow it." She tugged at his arm, halting him in place. "I want an answer and I want it now!"

Zeus scowled, shoving her grip on his arm with ease and glaring hatefully into her hazel orbs; consisting of her own rage against him.

"Answer my question? What makes her so damn better than me!" She screamed, connecting her fists with his chest, taking out her frustration.

He huffed under his breath, losing the last of his patience. "You really want to know why?" He grabbed her forearms firmly, pushing her back against the wall.

She squealed as her back touched the wall, fighting herself free of his strong grip, but unsuccessful. "Because she is everything you're not! Is that what you wanted to hear? Tell me, is it?"

Leto looked into his disdainful eyes with hurt, pleading with him to stop, but he just kept right on.

"No." He shook his head. "Isn't this what you wanted all along, for me to let you in?"

"I never thought-" she began to speak, but was interrupted by Zeus.

"Well, this is me letting you in, so allow me to begin by listing the many things I hate about you!" Zeus' nostrils flared as he felt his blood boil again with the stilled hatred that had began to harbor itself within the last decade of being married to the woman standing in front of him.

She shrank as close as she could to the wall behind her, begging for him to loosen his grip on her forearms. "You're hurting me! Let go!"

Zeus, of course, ignored her, mind set on letting her know exactly what he thought of her. "I hate the way you look at me and the way you feel entitled to know every aspect of my life. I hate the way you start conversations; probing for answers or making accusing indirect statements. I hate the way you cling to me and the way you can never make your own decisions. I hate the way you allow life to pass you by and the way your world revolves around me. I hate the way you turn on the daily facade instead of feeling. I hate you so much that the mere sight of you makes me physically ill, but mostly I hate the way you so adamantly believe I owe you something-I owe you nothing."

"Stop!" She shrieked, feeling like she had just been pierced right through the heart with a sharp-edged spear.

"Oh, I'm just getting started."

"Stop! Okay? I don't want to know!" She reached her palms to his face, trying to cover his mouth with them. "I can't bear to hear anymore."

"That's always been you problem," he disclosed, moving his head sideways and slapping her hands away. "You can't handle the truth!"

"What did I ever do to you to deserve this treatment?"

"I think the better question is: what haven't you done!" He raged, shoving her head against the wall, mockingly.

"You're pathetic, nothing but a waste of space." He resumed to insult her as he backed away from her. "I'm leaving, don't wait up."

"Gah!" Leto screamed, aiming the vase of flowers towards Zeus, but hitting the back of the door as he closed it behind him.

"He doesn't know what he's saying." She said repeatedly, running her hands through her hair as tears fell down her cheeks.

"He doesn't mean any of it. He loves us." She assured weakly, wrapping her arms across her stomach. "We're going to be okay."

She inhaled, trying to keep calm as the sharp pains in her abdomen began to intensify.

"AHHHH!" She cried, falling to her knees, her eyes fuming wildly with fear as her creme silk robe started to turn into a shade of red; the unmistakable color of blood. "No? No! No! No!"

_End Flashback_

"Thirty-two days into the pregnancy...I lost our first child, and he blames me-I know he does!" Leto rapidly brought her hands to her face, wiping the tears away from Hera's view and replacing the horrible memory with a more joyous one.

"But now all that is far behind us as we have been given a second chance to make it right." She smiled warmly down at her swollen belly, holding it lovingly, but never completely forgetting the reality of how things truly are, her smile washing away like an abrupt tide to the ocean. "I still however, at times, feel as if it is not enough to keep us together. I can feel him pulling away from me, he's distant. Every time I try to confront him about it, he tries to appease me-albeit begrudgingly, case and point last night's anniversary; it helped nothing and now, with the upcoming addition of the children, I don't know what else to do. I don't want them to be brought up in a hostile environment like ours, but I don't think I can do it on my own. I need him by my side, as crazy as that may sound, but I do."

Try as Leto may, she could no longer prevent the tears from falling, crying out hysterically over her failed marriage. She loved Zeus with all her being but his mistreatment of her was beginning to take its toll.

"Oh, Leto." Hera spoke, softly. "Please don't cry over someone who doesn't deserve your tears. Things will get better, you'll see? Sure it may not seem like it at first, but it will, just think of your unborn children and all the happiness that comes with them and that will continue to come your way because of them."

Hera pushed herself further into a sitting position, overwhelmed by remorse as she attempted to comfort Leto, bringing her into her arms and soothingly patting her back. "You're going to be fine."

At this point Hera wasn't even sure anymore if it was Leto she was trying to reassure or herself. All she could ever seem to think about at that moment was of her own shame and disgust. Even as she looked over Leto now, she doubted she could give up Zeus' marriage proposal, perhaps underneath it all, she wouldn't allow herself to refuse the offer. Her selfishness and pain reigning precedence over Leto's own. Leto would make it without Zeus and would even be better without him, but she, she would become the ridicule of Mount Olympus if she allowed Leto to remain Zeus' one true wife. The time to act was now, she would have to file for their immediate divorce, for only she alone had the power to do so.

"From now on, your troubles will be out of sight. I promise." Hera said, certainly.

"I hope so," Leto replied, blindly, to the real meaning behind Hera's words. "From your lips to the Gods ears."

"So shall it be..."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, what's happening forum! I don't know if you guys are familiar with Lindsay Lohan's song 'Disconnected' but that is what I sort of drew inspiration from when I wrote this chapter. Eh, whatever. Anyway, what to you guys think? Let me know in a review since there is no comment section below? ...Or you don't have to, it's pro choice, eh? And, no, I am not Canadian...well, maybe on the rare occasion I am. ;)


	4. Decode

******Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Greek Mythology it/they belong to their respective owners. This story is just meant for entertainment purposes and I am not making any profit out of this nor do I intend to. It's all in good fun.

**A/N:** So I know this chapter has been long overdue- and my sincerest apologies for all the delays, but sometimes life has a way of getting in the way. The good thing is- that there finally is something to look forward to in this update and I will try my hardest to meet you guys here at the same time, same place for the next chapter. Thank you guys again for reading, following and favoriting _(is that even a real word)_ or whatever it is the cool kids are doing now. Look at me, acting like I'm so much older and wiser. LOL! Anyway, this chapter was inspired by Paramore's Decode. Happy reading! :)

* * *

**Decode**

**"We don't get to choose what is true. We only get to choose what we do about it."**

**-Kami Garcia**

She remained in place, stilled in time, cradling a weeping Leto in her arms as she held her close, stroking her hair and allowing her to just be while she struggled with her own thoughts-attempting to decide what was right for all, but never fully being able to commit to something for long with Zeus and Leto always clouding up her mind. How could she bring herself to ruin a marriage? She couldn't, but if she didn't-what would become of her? She had to and even without meaning to she had promised Leto all her troubles would be out of sight.

She dropped her gaze on Leto, wondering what her life would be like without Zeus and upon seeing her cry all she wanted to do in that moment was to protect her from it all-from him, a promise that everything would be fine. At least one of them deserved a chance at happiness and Hera could give her that chance, and if that meant Leto would hate her for the rest of their immortal life over something that was beyond her capacity of understanding-so be it.

It made sense to her then, to do right by Leto, but when she thought about it once over she figured Leto deserved to know the truth and maybe if she did, she wouldn't be shedding a tear over Zeus who didn't deserve them. She'd be able to walk away from it with what dignity remained, but the question still lingered-who's side should she take? Should she incite Zeus' wrath? Would she be able to endure Leto's hatred? How could she possibly be the one forced to make the decision that would seal everyone's fate?

After a moment of silent reflection in Hera's aiding embrace Leto finally began to feel the beginning stages of her embarrassment; face glowing with humiliation as she hid her head deep in the crook of Hera's neck, while she fought to regain her grace back and in her thoughtless motion she pushed herself off the bed in hopes of hiding herself from Hera's view to tend to the wave of mortification washing completely over her.

Hera hissed lowly at Leto's haste, fingers clutching the satin sheets as she willed her lips shut to avoid cursing in pain. Her breathing began to stagger in miniscule pauses as the sharp pain on the side of her stomach began to throb mercilessly and she forced her gaze away from Leto's retreating form to allow her bruised ribs time to readjust after coming to contact with her.

Leto; clueless to Hera's discomfort, quietly sniffed as she wiped the remainder of her tears with the back of her hands. "And to think, I came here with the hope of comforting you once learning from Demeter and Hestia that you'd be regrettably unable to attend the celebration last night." She laughed dryly, hugging herself loosely.

"I'm pathetic. Aren't I?" She turned to look at Hera, smiling bashfully to mask the distress inside.

"No." Hera replied, quickly. "You're not, you're just foolishly in love." She slid her legs off the bed with precision, straightening out her gown before making her way to Leto. "Look, I can't say that I completely understand what goes on in your relationship with Zeus-"

"Then don't...just don't. I don't think I can bare to hear any more of it." Leto sighed in devastation, silencing Hera and only turning back towards her when she had regained most of her composure.

Unbeknownst to Leto, she had made up Hera's mind for her-she would have to shield her from the truth because the betrayal would hurt more than any other betrayal she had ever come to know. Leto would never be able to withstand the truth; it was just so like her to will herself to believe the better in people-even if that meant causing herself more pain and torture in the process.

"So, how are you feeling?" She inquired, stepping out of her self imposed silence and aimlessly changing the subject to signal the end of their previous conversation.

Hera offered Leto a weak smile in understanding, knowing better than to continue to broach the subject when it was no longer up for discussion, so she took her cue opening her mouth to speak and praying that the words would just begin to flow naturally, but the truth was that she, herself, wasn't even sure of how she was feeling. The only thing she was sure of was how everything seemingly appeared to be better when she didn't have to acknowledge any of her feelings.

She had spent the majority of her days trying to forget what had happened, grueling herself intensely to believe that she was going to be fine-that she was fine and as long as she stuck to her religious regime by shutting away her emotions, then, one day it would in fact be true.

Now here she was, standing in front of Leto; who patiently awaited for her response, and realizing for the first time what a disservice she had really done to herself. Unexpressed emotions will never die no matter how many times you stab at them with your steely knife. They are buried alive and will eventually come forth later in uglier ways, making it all the more daunting on one's self.

She shook the uneasiness off, forcing the corners of her mouth upward just as she had practiced in front of her vanity mirror many times before.

"I'm feeling well, thank you." Hera replied, methodically.

"I'm glad." Leto nodded, her hands dropping down to her side as she stared at Hera from the corner of her eye, pleased with the shift in focus. "May I ask for the reason of your absence? I'm sure it had to be something important for you to have missed the celebration, it's not entirely like you to have not been there in support of Zeus and I."

Hera rolled her eyes, moving to take the seat closest to her, grateful that Leto had not taken notice of her gesture.

"I...uh-" she started, trying to get comfortable, but too tired to really move, so instead she studied the room many times over to distract herself from her growing anxiety. How was she going to get through this one?

_Think._ She repeated, privately in her head, but coming up short of excuses.

Leto allowed Hera another moment to respond, but when she wasn't so forthcoming she began again. "You can tell me anything." She continued to look on at Hera, reading her body language for any clues. "I know you well enough to see that something is bothering you."

Hera shook her head, contemplating for a nano of a second whether to tell her the truth, but deciding against it at the very last moment, shutting Leto out. "I don't know what it is that you're expecting to hear. I wasn't feeling well yesterday, but it's not to say that I'm not doing fine now." Hera answered back, shifting every now and then in her seat under Leto's gaze as she tried to study her every move.

"I don't believe that and I'm sure your sisters don't either." Leto replied, stroking her growing belly. "They seem to be genuinely worr-"

"Forgive my brash nature, but if this is about my punishment for having missed your event, please just let me know and be done with it-I accept full responsibility."

Hera crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. This is exactly what she didn't want her sisters to do. She promised herself that she'd keep her emotions under constraint, but she could no longer help it as she began to feel the growing panic inside when Leto did nothing to cover up her uneasiness. It was like she knew something and needed confirmation of it, but didn't know how to go about retaining that piece of information.

So inquisitive was her stare that Hera could have almost sworn Leto read through the truth that was hiding in her eyes and hanging from her tongue which was boiling in her blood when she mentally relived what happened, or when she moved and felt every wound and ache on her body-or the beating that resonated from her chest with words written by the scars of her heart and imprinted in ink by Zeus.

Leto nodded, understandingly. "Punishment? No. Your name hasn't even been brought up. I'm here to see how you're holding up and then after consulting Zeus, he'll ultimately have the final say." She said, dismissing the thought and picking up where she left off.

"Hestia and Demeter mentioned you were unlike your usual self." She revealed in hopes of getting Hera to open up when she picked up on her agitation. Normally, she would have let the subject go, but she noticed the hint of conflicting emotions within Hera and she was sure Hera knew she knew the moment she faltered in her demeanor, it was now that she fully understood Hestia and Demeter when they had told her she seemed a bit odd and to please reconsider whatever punishment she and Zeus saw fitting.

Truth be told she had no intention of punishing her. Hera was perhaps the closest thing she had to a confidant on Mt. Olympus, so she would see to it that Zeus did not harm Hera as a way of punishment.

"I've never felt more like myself." She lied, standing to her feet and brushing off her disinterest at the mention of her sisters as she walked the short distance to her balcony for some fresh air, hating Leto's presence for the first time. What does she possibly hope to gain from all this? If she wasn't talking to her sisters about it-what made her think she would talk to her? It brought her back to her initial suspicion, what did Zeus tell her? What could she know already, or am I just being paranoid? The mere thought was enough to unsettle Hera and her heart began to race at a very abnormal speed.

"We're sisters, it's in our nature to worry about each other-even when nothing is seemingly wrong."

"I'm sure you don't believe that. I mean, why worry if nothing is wrong?" She said, waiting for a reply that came back as utter silence.

_No one can help me._ She thought, quietly as she breathed in heavily, feeling like she'd received punctured wounds to the head the more Leto continued to talk. She didn't want another person screaming in her head, telling her what she should do, but it was too late.

Slowly she could feel herself losing control of her own thoughts being replaced with images and spoken words from Zeus, Hestia, Demeter and now Leto. Her heart pace quickened and her head throbbed with every constant memory. She gripped the guard rail in efforts to stand up right, weakened by something that was so foreign, so new and so out of her range of control.

She could hear them all; everyone in proximity to her it seemed; no longer subjected to just Zeus, Hestia, Demeter and Leto-but everyone and she could feel herself losing the battle within. It was all she could do now to get Leto to leave before she combusted into tiny particles of her shell self.

Hiding her frustration, she shook her head, trying to think of ways to make Hera understand that she wasn't alone. She knew firsthand what it felt like to think and feel that you had no one who understood what you were going through-to want to isolate yourself from everyone else because of it. The memory of it still felt fresh in the corners of her mind and thinking back, she wished she had allowed her sister, Asteria, the opportunity to have helped her in her situation, but she didn't and she couldn't change that. The only thing she still had a hope of changing was Hera's mind, to help her acknowledge the pain of whatever it was that hurt, so she persisted and decided to take a different approach to get to the core of the issue.

"I know you know that we care about you deeply and whatever the obstacle may be-we can help you through it, but you need to let us in for us to be able to help."

"I'm sorry, Leto, now just isn't a right time. I appreciate you trying to help and I apologize for having ruined your night, but I'm going through some changes and maybe with time I can learn to open up and see what comes out of that. For now though, I'd really like to be alone." She tried taking the high road of civility, but with Leto being so unbelievably overbearing, she opted to go with the more traditional route of using pure and sheer bluntness to get her point across before deciding on completely hating her existence.

Leto nodded that she understood only to realize that Hera was facing forward and couldn't see her reply so instead she sidled up next to her, slowly taking the hand closest to her and cradling it inside her own, providing support and rubbing her knuckles affectionately.

Fighting against herself, Hera needed Leto to stay as far away from her as possible, she needed sole concentration on herself if she was going to get through the massive pounding in her head, decisively she removed her hand away from her hold and when she did, it threw off her staggering balance-resulting in Hera falling to the ground, catching them both by surprise.

Leto gasped, quickly crouching down to meet Hera, ignoring the slight pressure emanating from her ribs as one of the twins startled her with their sudden movements. She reached for her, holding on tightly when Hera fought against her grip, mumbling something incohrently.

"Honey, slow down, please. I can't understand you." Leto tried to explain over Hera's frantic words as they stumbled over one another, trying to make sense, she grabbed at her chin to get her to focus when she noticed for the first time since their conversation began how visibly shaken Hera really was and it scared her. She'd witnessed in that instant the glint of mental turmoil in her eyes that she saw in her own when she looked at her reflection.

_What could possibly be wrong with her?_ Leto thought, worriedly.

"Shhh, you're going to be fine. Just try to keep calm."Leto instructed, keeping her close to her body in a tight embrace and running her fingers through her hair, soothingly.

"I can't!" Hera struggled. "I can't...it's everyone...my head...it hurts!" She screamed in agony, pushing away from Leto's hold, withering in her own pain while Leto watched helplessly, cradling her belly from a distance with her own pangs of distress. "It's like...it's tearing...tearing from the inside...inside out."

"What's wrong with me?" Hera questioned, sighing heavily and grabbing angrily at the root of her hair in a failed attempt to control the chaos in her head. "It won't stop!"

"Hera, listen to me." Leto tried. "Your abilities are not only attached to your emotions, but enhanced by them as well; magnified by them, so you need to get a hold of your emotions if you're ever going to gain control over your abilities. I know it seems like too much, but you have to try. Concentrate on me if it helps."

She extended her arm towards Hera in support while the other clutched at her stomach, but Hera jumped at the light contact. No longer able to control her emotions, she lashed out at Leto forcibly, losing touch with her own reality.

"Look at me, I can help!" She didn't mean to yell, but she could feel a wave of indescribable energy pulling towards her, rendering her in place as it consumed her being and it frightened her. "Hera, look at me! We can fight it together!"

She turned rapidly upon Leto's request and Leto gasped in terror. Hera's once loving eyes were now void of emotion; empty and dark as coal.

"I don't need your help, but you do need mine." Hera responded, harshly, as she continued to stare at Leto in concentration. The way she saw it, she was doing Leto a favor by releasing her of the ties that binded her to Zeus, not just in marriage but her children as well.

Leto's breath caught in her throat as she began to feel the sharp pain emanating from her protruding belly. It was as if the wave of energy coming from Hera was trying to claw at her flesh to get through her womb. Her reaction to the instinct of protecting herself from harm delayed due to the immoblizing force of Hera's energy, but she had to do something to stop Hera from causing any further damage to her and her children.

"Hera, you're hurting me, us. Stop!" She spoke in shallow breaths, moving her arms slowly on top of her abdomen, raising her palms towards her. She knew she might not be able to produce the burst of brilliant white lights that rendered her opponents blind without her sister, Asteria, but it was worth a try-she had to protect her children.

She willed the last bit of energy into the force of brilliant white lights, but knew it wouldn't be enough to falter Hera as she was already shredding through the tier of her flesh, taking her through new heights of pain that she would have never thought imaginable before, but she wouldn't give up, it was no longer a matter of choice-but of survival.

"Queen Leto, Lady Hera," Thalia addressed, timidly, peering through the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Your Majesty would like a word and he's very-"

"Oh, my-" She croaked in shock, unable to believe the scene in front of her. Leto was diminishing into nothingness at the hands of Hera, and Hera, seemed to be relishing in Leto's agony in a dark twisted way; similar Thalia thought, of Cronus in his last battle cry against the Olympians.

Upon seeing Thalia's sheer look of terror, Zeus immediately pushed pass her, barging in on the scene, and just like Thalia, not being able to believe what was taking place in front of him. "Bring me Hecate! NOW!"

"Yes, Your Majesty." She fumbled through the entranceway, gathering her sisters as they made her way out in search of the ancient Goddess, Hecate.

"Hera, stop this! I demand you to stop!" He bellowed, hurriedly making his way to them with his request falling on Hera's deaf ears and it was then that he came face-to-face with Hera's frantic state.

_What have I done?_ He questioned, briefly, realizing the viable threat she could mean to his kingdom and doing the only thing he could think of to halt her actions.

"You leave me no other choice, Sister." He spoke the words out loud, summoning a bolt of lighting-Zeus struck down Hera from behind, shocking her just enough to still her from her actions.

"That wasn't very nice." Hera voiced, stumbling over her words as she attempted to stand from her crippled form on the ground, her eyes reaching Zeus, making him the target of her wrath, but as soon as the thought had crossed her mind, she doubled over in pain with another high voltage shock.

She immediately struggled to breathe right as the shock waves; mangled with the engulfing entity within her, strained her trachea from most of her precious oxygen, inaudibly whispering, "I'm sorry," before succumbing to the dark veil of unconsciousness.


End file.
